


Hit the gym! [But don't make the wrong impression]

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr drabbles [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris goes to the gym at Bernabeu to impress Fabio, but Fabio end up thinking it’s for someone else. Jealousy occur. PWP</p>
<p>Prompt me at mignoleeet.tumblr.com ! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit the gym! [But don't make the wrong impression]

When you are a profiled footballer for a professional club, it’s kind of obvious that you have to work out.   
And frankly, Cristiano loved working out. When he was running on the treadmill or lifting weights, he always felt like he could forget about all his issues and impeccably stupid thoughts. It was washed away due to the limits the pulled his body to.   
It was only a plus that Fabio was there, watching.

Fabio didn’t nearly work out as much as Cris did- he wasn’t that obsessed with looking like a greek god, it seemed. He focused more on running and keeping his stamina up to a decent level than getting the best abs, or the biggest biceps. Cris didn’t mind much, because Fabio looked great running (mostly because it was great looking at his ass when he was running, especially when he wore tight shorts.)  
And honestly, Fabio wasn’t the only one who could show off at the gym.

Cristiano had just ran on the treadmill for a while and he went to take a break to just drink some water before going to other training equipment, such as weights.  
The Portuguese glanced up after he finished sipping from his water bottle and immediately noticed Fabio staring at him, his eyes a bit wider than usual (which was extremely noticeable, as he was always squinting). Cris couldn’t help but to grin. 

Cris had just gotten up when Gareth walked over, clapping him on the back, “You joining me on the weights?” The Welsh asked and Cris nodded, “Yes, one minute..” He said and pulled his shirt off, tossing it away. He glanced around to spot two things after that:

Firstly, If any of the coaches were around at the moment, because if they were, Cris would get a scolding. You weren’t really allowed to train without a shirt.

Secondly… to spot Fabio. He was talking with Pepe about something, but kept glancing over at Cris. Cris couldn’t suppress the grin when Fabio’s jaw dropped at the sight of his lover shirtless, glistering with a thin layer of sweat. 

That awed expression quickly turned into a glare though. Cristiano didn’t understand why, until he felt Gareth’s arm around him, guiding him to the weights, “C’mon, slowpoke! ‘Avent got all day!” He said, before Gareth’s hand landed on Cris’ abdominal, “Sure you need any more work-out, Cris? I think you’ve ‘ad muscles stocked up for years just ‘ere!” He laughed and Cris offered a grin, but he didn’t reply. 

They only got five minutes of privacy at the weights before a shadow stretched over Cris’ face. The Portuguese looked up to see Fabio staring down at him, a slight frown on his face, “Carlo wants to see you.” He told him in Portuguese and he stepped away, crooking one finger as a gesture for him to follow Fabio. Cris got up and excused himself to Gareth, who shrugged and got Luka to come over instead.

Cris followed Fabio down the hallway. He could barely suppress his grin. He knew this wasn’t about any coach at all, he knew he had teased Fabio to the limit and if he was lucky, they’d find a supply cupboard so Cris could fuck Fabio already-

“What the hell was that all about?” Fabio suddenly said, turning around, blocking his way forward. Fabio might’ve been smaller than Cris, but when he was angry, you wouldn’t wanna be in Fabio’s way.   
Cris raised his brows in surprise. He had expected something more along the lines of ‘Take me’, so it startled him, “What? The shirt thing? I was hot, and-“

Fabio cut him off with another glare, “No, you idiot. The ‘I let Bale touch my abs and grin about it’ thing.” He snapped, arms crossing over his chest.

Realization dawned upon Cris. His mouth formed an ‘o’, and his eyes were glowing with amusement, “You’re…you’re jealous of Bale!”

Fabio immediately flushed and glanced away, brows still knitted together in a frown, “No! Yes…maybe I am! So what? You’re the jerk here, letting him touch your abs and hug you when you’re half-naked and…God..” Fabio pushed his hand through his thick, messy hair, “Aren’t I enough?” 

Guilt ebbed out on Cristiano’s face. Why would Fabio even think that for one second?

Cris stepped forward and brought Fabio into his arms, enveloping the smaller Portuguese in his embrace, “You’re more than enough, don’t be stupid…”  
Fabio huffed, but he leaned into Cris’ embrace, arms slowly wrapping around him as well, “You’re the stupid one.”

He couldn’t help but to grin at that. Cris leaned down to Fabio’s ear, nibbling at the lobe and whispering: “Want me to show you how much more I like you thank Bale?”

They ended up having sex in the supply cupboard, as Cristiano wanted. Not as he expected though. Instead of a rough quickie like usual, he took his sweet time in there, pressing Fabio against the wall, appreciating his body, telling him how beautiful he was, how tantalizing Fabio’s eyes looked when they were glazed over while he kneeled in front of Cris, sucking him off.   
He talked when they fucked too. He whispered into Fabio’s ear, told him how good he felt, how warm and tight and just perfect he was, how beautifully his body arched into him, and he encouraged him to scream his name. Fabio did, over and over, as he reached his climax. At that moment, Cris didn’t care that every fucking one of their teammates had probably heard them- not right now.

 

He did later though, when they were at training outside. Pepe approached Cris with the biggest shit-eating grin he had ever seen in his entire life. Marcelo tagged along, giggling like a kid. The central back nudged Cris’ arm, grinning stupidly, “Soooooo… I heard Fabio really like your name.” He chirped, the fucking troll. Marcelo giggled along, “Yeeeeah….screamin’ it all over the gym.”

Cris groaned and shoved Marcelo away, “Fuck you.” He barked, making the two laugh even harder, “No, I think Fabio would be jealous!”

At that, Cristiano grinned too, “I really hope he will be.”


End file.
